OS Little Berry (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Adrien vomitaba cada mañana, experimentaba los cambios de humor y los raros antojos. Marinette solo podía virar los ojos acariciando el abultado vientre cuando Adrien estaba ocupado con el rostro en el inodoro. Pero...cuál de los dos llevaba el bebé en su vientre? Sin duda él embarazo compartido era algo para tomarse en serio...


Adrien gruñó cuando vacío su estómago por centésima vez esa mañana. Marinette frotaba su espalda mientras trataba de reprimir una risita. Adrien volvió a palidecer cuando sintió las ganas de vomitar – otra vez.

"Ya, solo ríete…" gruñó.

"No lo hago!" pero entonces Marinette rompió en una serie de risas.

"Tienes suerte que te ame!" Adrien se irguió, yendo al lavabo a asearse. Marinette estaba cómodamente sentada al borde de la bañera. Sus ojos brillaron, siguiendo cada movimiento de Adrien.

"Yo también te amo~" Marinette canturreó.

"Vamos, desayunemos." Adrien jaló a Marinette lentamente, abrazándola antes de que ambos fueran a la cocina.

"Quiero huevo y judías en salsa de tomate." Marinette se sentó, sonriéndole. Adrien devolvió el gesto. Preparó la comida y la puso frente a la menor después de unos cuantos minutos.

Pero cuando abrió las judías…Adrien corrió al lavabo, arqueando por las ganas de vomitar.

"Gatito, estás bien?" Marinette caminó despacio hacia Adrien, acariciando la espalda de su esposo.

"Esas judías apestan!" los ojos de Adrien tenían lágrimas. "Esto no es bueno!" Adrien gritó, dejando a Marinette extrañamente palmeándole el hombro.

"Ok, alejaré las judías. Qué quieres comer ahora?" Marinette trató de hacer que Adrien se sintiera mejor.

"Aún tenemos las rebanadas de queso camembert de Plagg, verdad?" Adrien preguntó, completamente feliz con la idea de comer el queso que estaba en el fridge.

Y entonces Marinette se encontró frente a Adrien quien estaba ocupado devorando un frasco de pepinillos junto con tomate y rebanadas de queso. Y un Kwami de la destruccion flotando a su lado bastante a gusto por tener que compartir su queso con un "embarazado" Adrien que remojaba pedazos de quesito en salsa de tomate y pepinillos y se los daba a Plagg... Mientras Marinette y Tikki lo veían asqueadas

"Quieres un poco?" Adrien preguntó.

"Eww no…" Marinette arrugó la nariz.

"Estás criticando mi gusto por la comida, Bichito? Cómo te atreves? Pensé que me amabas…" Adrien mordió su labio, luciendo completamente herido con lo que Marinette había dicho.

Los dos Kwamis miraron a Marinette y negaron con la cabeza, Adrien estaba empezando la etapa "sensible"

"No! No! Es solo que no me gusta el tomate," Marinette trató de razonar con su esposo, quien estaba a nada de llorar.

Después de comer en silencio, Adrien regresó a su humor alegre.

"Vamos de compras hoy!" dijo colocando una bufanda extra alrededor del cuello de Marinette, besando su mejilla con amor.

Cuando estuvieron en el mall, Adrien estuvo más que emocionado con las cosas para bebés – haciendo que Marinette virara los ojos varias veces.

"Mira estos zapatitos!!" Adrien le mostró un par de pequeños zapatos a Marinette. "Imagina los piecitos con estos puestos." Musitó.

De pronto, un sollozo salió de sus labios.

"Gatito, podrías no hacer eso por favor?" Marinette estaba tratando de calmar a su esposo. "Todos están mirándonos." Marinette extrañamente le sonrió a los que estaban mirándolos mientras Adrien sollozaba en el hombro de la menor.

"Ya…ya estoy bien ahora. Paguemos por estos," Adrien esnifó un poco, tomando la mano de Marinette y la otra sosteniendo el cesto lleno de cosas para su bebé.

Marinette suspiró. Había pasado 6 meses desde que eso empezó a suceder...

Habían estado combatiendo Reina Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee y Chat Noir, Ladybug estaba -"curiosamente" ausente desde hace 3 meses y solo salia para librar algún akuma, no hacia mas esfuerzo por su "estado de salud". -Cuando Chat Noir cayo por un golpe del Akuma y empezo a tener arcadas de repente al oler él delicioso pan recien horneado de la panaderia de los Dupain... Penso que fue él golpe y no tomo importancia y siguio peleando... Dos días despues, Marinette encontro a su esposo a las 3 de la mañana, sentado en él piso junto a un Kwami de apariencia negra, degustando un OLOROSO queso Camembert bastante felices...

Cuando le preguntaron al doctor, él les dijo que Adrien estaba experimentando el 'embarazo simpático'.

El lado bueno de ello, Marinette no experimentaba ninguno de esos malestares o antojos raros – por dentro hacía un baile de victoria, pero el comportamiento de Adrien se salía de control a veces.

Era como si Adrien fuera el que llevaba al bebé.

Una noche, Marinette fue despertada al sentir el brazo de Adrien alrededor de ella y una mano acariciando su vientre. Marinette ya estaba en su séptimo mes.

"Amor, eres bueno con mami pero papi sufre tu ira." Dijo, "Pero está bien. Sigue siendo bueno con mami. Mami sufrió mucho para tenerte, amor," Adrien susurró.

Marinette se quedó quieta, no quería romper el sereno momento con la voz de Adrien hablándole al bebé.

"No podemos esperar a verte…" Adrien susurró. "Papi te ama." Agregó.

"Mami también ama a papi." Marinette musitó, girando para acercarse a Adrien.

"Papi también ama a Mami." Adrien sonrió.

"Por qué estás despierto? No puedes volver a dormir?" Marinette preguntó, besando con dulzura la nariz de Adrien.

"Uhm, por eso hablé con nuestro niño. Me pateó hace poco." Sonrió.

Ambos cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras Adrien abrazaba a Marinette contra su pecho – tanto como el abultado vientre se lo permitía.

"Gracias, Chaton. Eres el mejor." Musitó.

"Lo sé." Adrien bromeó.

Y tan pronto como Adrien dijo eso, salió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Marinette solo pudo sonreír mientras acariciaba con amor su vientre.

"Bien hecho, amor." Le dijo a su bebé mientras se levantaba a acariciar la espalda de Adrien.

Dos pequeños Kwamis se levantaban de su camita adormilados para seguir a la pareja y estar a lado de sus portadores... Parece que seria otra laaarga noche para toda la familia... Otra noche de la larga larga lista de noches en vela que los esperaba a todos...

Fin


End file.
